


5 moments I will always cherish when I remember you

by Lenelover



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, dont worry...i assure you this is a safe content, i was doing an FE au with a mutual in twitter and we just make this ship, im sad over arthur's death kay, look..i know arthur is bad but hes not that bad ok gajkdgas, look..i made this ship out of accident ok, pls dont hate me for this /hides, uuhhhh whoops, with respect for this week ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenelover/pseuds/Lenelover
Summary: Most of the times, Arthur doesn’t like the presence of the Japanese boy. But there were moments that he definitely cherishes when he is around him even the one before he dies.





	5 moments I will always cherish when I remember you

**Author's Note:**

> Look i know...it's an unusual ship yes. But i accidentally create this ship while i was doing an FE au with my mutual in twitter (here's the link: https://twitter.com/sass_lona/status/1044990998302969856) (it's long, i know) but anyhows ayy thats what crack ship is about hahah /sweatsplsdontjudgeme
> 
> but pls if you're reading this, i hope i wont disappoint you. 
> 
> As always. sorry for the bad grammar and bland...story enlightment
> 
> pls enjoy.

**Shopping**

Arthur groans. He has been following the raven boy shopping since this morning. It irritates him somehow. Suppose this is the time he would go out for a walk in the hood and pick a fight with other gang members but the raven has a different plan for him.

“Do you think I should go for bigger size or smaller size?”

Arthur groans again. “Japanese boy, just choose already. You’re wasting my time. And why are you even asking me this question?”  
  
The Japanese boy; Eiji Okumura; looks at Arthur with a puffed mouth. “That is so mean. I just thought if you would follow me for shopping it would make you happy?” Arthur is baffle to hear that. _‘What makes him think so? Is he out of his mind?’_ Arthur sighs. He can’t believe this. What’s going through the raven’s mind? When Eiji invite Arthur to tag along, he received sets of dagger glares from ash’s gang (including Ash too). Ash even volunteered to follow Eiji to go shopping with him but Eiji was insisted for Arthur to follow along. So here he is stuck with the raven’s boy shopping time cancelling all the plans he planned out one whole night.

Nevertheless since he is force to tag along with Eiji, he had to roll along with it. But, shopping? That’s not something he likes to do.

“Come on, just choose it for me” the boy continues to pester Arthur to choose it for him

_‘My god, I can’t take this’_ Arthur thoughts to himself. He points at the smaller size mug with a cat paws print on it. “Just take that. Are you happy now” Eiji lets out a gleeful smile as he picks the small mug and makes his way to the payment counter. But before he make a move to the counter, he stops his for a while and face Arthur. “Thank you,” he flashes out a smile to him. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat when he saw that smile. What a sincere smile he has. No wonder Ash loves him.

After Eiji is done paying for the mug, he goes back to Arthur and holds Arthur’s hand.  “Come on, I’m not done yet,” he drags Arthur by his hand towards the clothing department.

Arthur smiles. Maybe is not a bad idea. It feels like he’s on a da-

Wait…what? 

* * *

 

**Cooking**

 

“Arthur, can you help me” Eiji looks at the mushroom soup can on the cabinet but it’s out of his reach. Arthur sighs. He reach out for the can and gives to Eiji “Here you go”

This is the 4th time.

The 4th time Eiji asks him to help him in the kitchen. He was wondering why Eiji asks him to help him when there’s Ash’s gang; Alex, Kong and Bones to help him. Or even Shorter. Why him?

Eiji takes the can from Arthur and thanked him. He proceeds to the stove warming up the pot so he had place earlier so he could use it to cook the soup. While Eiji is cooking, Arthur takes a seat and observes the boy cooking the soup. He’s still wondering why he should help him. He’s probably the worst person to ask help for when it comes to asking help in the kitchen. He might break several plates or hand in the wrong item or even burn the food. Not just helping in the kitchen, even asking for help in ANYTHING.

“Japanese boy, may I ask you a question?” Eiji turns his back to Arthur and looks at Arthur.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you asking me to help you? There many other people you could ask from besides me”

“Why huh..” Eiji gives a thought about it for while. “Maybe, because you never help me in the kitchen before?” Arthur snorted and burst into laugh. He can’t believe it. Eiji is confused to why Arthur laughs at the respond he had given to Arthur just now. Was it that funny?

“Was it funny?”

“Funny? More like it baffles me”

“Then why did you laugh”

Arthur stops his laugh. He looks at Eiji “Look, Don’t you think I would be the last person to be asked help for? Besides, I'm probably gonna cause you to ruin your cooking rather than making it taste good” he teases Eiji. Eiji pouts. “So mean. I just thought if you could help me in the kitchen then it would show to others that you’re not a bad person after all”

Arthur is even baffled. _‘Nice person…who would think a person like me is a nice per-‘_

“Plus, you’re here with me right now. You’re accompanying me in the kitchen while I’m cooking. That’s really nice of you to do that for me”

Arthur is even stunned. _‘This boy…’_ He really did manage to soften his heart somehow. Arthur stands up from his seat and motions himself to Eiji. “Uh, if that’s the case, do you uh…need me for anything else?” Arthur asks nervously.

Eiji giggles softly. _‘He can be a nice boy sometimes’_

* * *

 

**Rainy day**

 

It has been raining heavily since afternoon. This frustrates Arthur. He has plans what would he want to do today especially since today is the day where he can get a 20% off for any pastries in his favourite bakery store. But it had to rain heavily today. _‘Damn it. Stop raining already.’_ He cursed to himself silently.

Suddenly, an aromatic smell drifts into the living room Arthur is staying in and it immediately catches his attention. He’s stomach grumble giving a sign to Arthur that he should just find out where the smell comes from. Arthur was about to stand up and leave the living room until he saw Eiji carrying a tray with a teapot, 2 cups and a plate of butter cookies on it. “Hungry?” Eiji asks the blond. Arthur nods slightly and sits back at his spot.

The raven boy places the tray on the table and pours the tea for the blond. “Thanks” Arthur says to Eiji and takes a sip of it. _‘Mmmm, berry tea. My favourite’_ he continues taking another sip. The tea does suits for the current weather. Later, Eiji takes a seat next to Arthur and sips his tea that he had poured in just now. Arthur was a bit surprise when Eiji sit next beside him. Doesn’t he think is a bit uncomfortable to sit next to him?

“Don’t you…wanna…sit somewhere else?”

“Why is that so?”

Arthur looks at the boy next to him with confusion. “Don’t I scare you?”

EIji gives a thought about it for a while. “Well…you do. But there’s nothing wrong sitting next to you right?” he lets out a smile to Arthur. Boy, it really did mesmerized Arthur as he stares into Eiji’s smile for a while.

“Are you ok?” Eiji ask the fazed blond. Arthur snaps back into reality and replies “Yeah, I am. By the way, how did you know that berry tea is my favourite?”

“Really? It was? I didn’t know that?”

Arthur laughs. “Yeah, it is”

* * *

 

**Fever**

 

This has to be the worst day for Arthur. Currently, Eiji is in bed because of his high fever. His body temperature is unusually high which cause Arthur to be panic.

Worried about Eiji’s health, Arthur rush to a nearby pharmacy (he can’t afford to send Eiji to a hospital lol) and ask the pharmacist for a medicine for his sick friend.

Wait, did he just consider Eiji as his friend? Was he really Eiji’s friend? The boy is very close to pretty much everyone especially Ash. Those two are like love bird and everyone knows that. So, let’s be honest here. Did he just consider Eiji as a friend? Or did he consider even more than that? He stops himself from thinking further.

He look at the boy’s flushed face. _‘He’s still not recovered from his fever…damn it’_ he cursed at himself. Sitting beside Eiji, he stays by his side for several minute to which later he left the room to find something to _‘kill’_ his time. Before Arthur could leave the room, Eiji called out for someone.

“Ash”

Of course. It would be him. No one else but him. Why would he think he has a chance to be by Eiji’s side. Arthur sighs.

He opens the door to leave but the sound of the door wakes Eiji up. “Where…are you…going?” Eiji asks weakly to Arthur as he tries to sit up. Arthur closes the door back and sits next to Eiji again. “Don’t, your fever has not receded yet” Arthur stops Eiji from sitting up, placing him back to sleep.

“Don’t leave…please?” Eiji pleads weakly. Arthur smiles softly and nods. He holds Eiji’s hand “Look, as long as I hold your hand, I will always be by your side ok?” Eiji smiles as he hears that. Slowly, Eiji drifts off to sleep which gives the chance to Arthur to leave the room. Arthur reaches for the door and opens it glancing at the Japanese boy one last time.

_‘Someday….not today’_ he thoughts to himself and closes the door behind him.

* * *

 

 “He’s not gonna make it”

Ash tries his best to make sure Arthur from bleeding any further. He’s really not gonna make it. “Damn it Arthur!” Ash scolds at Arthur as he tries to tend on his wound.

_‘Yeah, stupid am I?’_ he thought to himself.

So much of wanting to protect Eiji, he risks his own life by taking the shot which was meant to hit Eiji. Despite the shot didn’t really hit any vital organs, he’s bleeding really badly right now. It won’t stop and there’s not much of help is he receiving right now. He's not gonna make it. 

“Arthur….Arthur, speak to me” Eiji cried out for Arthur.

_‘When was the last time anybody cried out for me?’_

“Don’t die on me!”

_‘All those times I spent with you’_

“ARTHUR!”

_‘Even if it just a little’_

“ARTHUR…PLEASE”

_‘It felt so precious to me’_

“PLEASE…I BEG YOU”

_‘I think I can gladly leave this world with no regrets now’_

“DON’T GO”

_‘I’m glad I met you’_

“ARTHUR” Eiji makes another attempt to reach out for Arthur. Sadly, he’s too late.

“Eiji….thank you” Arthur says his final word before he released his last breath. “Those are really precious moments….even just now” he closes his eyes leaving Eiji crying out loud for his death.

_‘I’m happy that I meet you’_

**The final moment: My last breath**

_~ End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? pls tell me you do. thanks for reading <3


End file.
